Percy and the Kane's
by Artemis moonlight goddess
Summary: After the wars have ended and it is peaceful or so they thought. Percy is betrayed by Annabeth he leaves sad and looking for a new home. What will happen when he is found unconscious at the Kane's mansion.Will he find new love new power and a new home and family read and fing out.
1. what will happen

After all the wars are over and everything is peaceful an there's no fighting or so they thought. Percy is betrayed by Annabeth heart broken and sad maybe even mad. What will happen when he ends up on unconscious at the front door of the Kane's mansion will he find new love new power and even a new family read and find out. i dont own either of this storys all goes to rick riordan


	2. goodbye for good

**authors note so bear with me okay. this is my first fanfiction so there is going to be airs and mistake im new at this please no flames again im new after a while ill get the hang of it. READ THIS TO UNDERSTANDING Percy is 19 sally an paul died when he was in tartarus it is a year after the war an Percy is about to ask annabeth to marry him. also he has an new jerkoff half brother named Shane. carter and zia are serious bf/gf Sadie an Walt broken up hades knows why carter an zia are 19and Sadie is 17. also after the war and its peaceful with nothing to worry about or so they though. p.s you all now now really new so im open for any helpful tips and give me a heads up if im doing something wrong also please reveiw . hope you like. _ /PERCY PROV _** here i am walking on the beach at CHB looking for my amazing wise girl.I was going to ask her to marry me i love her with all my heart i would have done it earlier but when i fond out that mom and paul were dead i fell apart for a while plus with just getting out of tartarus you got to give a guy a break i mean come on. But any way there i was on the beach it was dusk and i had to find annabeth quick. thats when i fond my asshole of a half brother shane making out with some blond i felt bad for the girl. shane was skerony and and a buzz cut that was to short pale and bad acne GRROOOSSS. i was about to make a small earthquake just to scare them. when shane broke the kiss and said to the blond hey annabeth when are you going to break up with that did he just say annabeth like MY freaken annabeth then i saw her face a and i felt a tear slip down my face i new it was her. then she said what oh percy im breaking up with him tonight. i felt anger rage and the felling to show now mercy boil inside was all shane said before they went back to kissing. ANNABETH i screamed it didnt sound like me it sounded like some one bigger badder and mean .with that the ground shook with my anger shane jumped off of her and they both stood up Percy it not what it looks like it didnt mean any thing she said BULL i yelled I HERD AND SAW EVERYTHING now the ground was shaking uncontrolably the waves had to be 20feet high and the sky was black.i didnt even notices all the campers were watching now in fear and anger. please im sorry for you finding out this way its just i dont love you anymore i dont think i ever did yelled annabeth. how can you say that after all we have been through after all i did for you and you through my out like the trash.i screamed out of anger at her. YES im throwing you away because your broken i never loved you all you were just a toy to me goodbye percy said annabeth calmly and with that Shane put his arm around her sholder pulling her closed. now i was p o ed each word was like a knife in the heart. that was all i was to you i yelled as i pulled the ring out of my pocket and showed it to her tears in my eyes and hers. this is what i wanted for us you see i loved you annabeth i paused and inhaled deeply trying to control my anger then said my mistake. Shane should have stayed quiet as i walked away thats right brother run away shes mine now and with that he laughted. i stopped dead in my tracks my eyes going black from anger i lifted my hand and aimed it at him he didn't even have time to open his mouth before a huge fist shout out of e water the size of a car hit him he slamed into a tree unconscious i took the ring out and chucked it into the water. with that i ran to my cabin grabbed my thing thin trashed the place .then i ran out not listen to the crys for me to say i looked around and saw several cabins had been ditroyed by my anger the ground was cacked and it was poring down rain hard and fast..i ran out of cabin an started heading for Olympus i was going to the good to ask for a new life home and family somewhere far way and if they couldn't give me that then would ask for DEATH


	3. new powers an new beginings

**dun dun dunn what will happen next. excited about the next chapter (wow that sounds gay ). okay sorry about last chapter i was really rushed had a lot of crap to do and computer brock so i wrote the first to chapter on my phone but got it fixed also i am trying my best so work with me people give me ideas im not going to say anything else until after this chapter. ANYWAY down to bidnest (AND WOULD YOU PEOPLE BE FUCKEN NICE IM NEW AT THIS OKAY SO LAY OFF GOT IT GOOD. AN TO THE NICE PEOPLE THANK YOU AND I LOVED THE SUGGESTIONS ). Okay so poseiden and athena are dating and all lovey and stuff and P O ED at annabeth so look out,just like last chapter rated t from lanquage =) an AGAIN thanks for the reviews you guy are awesome / AN AGAIN BE NICE**

* * *

**poseiden pov**

**I watched in pure rage(they spy on there kid with hephaestus's cameras and tv while they are at camp) as my favorite son had his heart ripped out of his chest an torn to peices (not litterly but he probly felt like it) as i looked **around the throne room i noticed all the gods and goddess feeling the same thing some crying some red with rage or even fear. athena jumper off her throne an then jumped into my lap i was extremly mad now but not at her but her disgusting daughter. Athena was crying now as she clung to me like a lttle child after a nightmare she keep mutering that ''she couldnt believe that her daughter could do such a thing and how sorry she was''. Being the good man i am i tryed to confort her by saying good thing while rubbing her back. i glanced at the tv and saw my son make a masave earthquake that would have made even me tired as he ran out of camp distroying at least seven cabins.

''How could one deimgod make that such big of a storm ''asked my brother zeus.

the coment inraged me even more

'' how can you sat tht sit there and see him torn to peices an only think about his power'' me and athena sreamed at the same time

he looked down ashamed then the arguing started . Everyone yelling sreaming and crying about what to do about my beloved percy and that wretched witch _annabeth._i relized that my son was proble wondering the woods or the streets of new york and he needed my company.i was just about to flash out of the trone room when my girlfriend athena came up to me and hugged me still crying and said

'' were are you goind if your leaving please let me come with you, your going to find him arnt you please let me come to apolagise and help please please ''she begged

, i was about to cave when my son burst through the door his eyes were puffy and red he looked sad and broken. at the same time me and athena ran to him and together we crushed him in a masavie group/bear hug. the rest of them were trying to control there anger at annabeth or trying there hardest not to cry.

''You guys saw didnt you'' percy muttered.

I hade to sat down so that i didnt kill my son by actcident from the anger and hate that was filling me because of that daughter of my athena. Seaking of athena she was still hugging me son and to my suprise he was hugging her back letting me know that he was not made at her for what happen. On seconde thought he did not look made at all there was no anger no rage just sorrow.

''Percy i am so so soo sorry for what she did to you i didnt even know she would do it please forgive me'' said athena (cant you tell).

''Its okay you werent a part of it you have nothing to be sorry about i was just mad and iv calmed down now its okay'' said percy

when my son said this pride swelled in me hes all grown up. this calmed athena down so and she let go of him with a nod and went back to her throne.

''perceus i am deeply sorry for what has happened to you today but why are you here''

when zeus said this it sericaly p o ed percy off his eyed went black with anger and gave zeus a look that made fear shoot into your heart everone flinched and zeus nerly fell out of his throne.

''Spare me your pitty i dont want it i have come here for one reason and one reason only and that is too leave i am sick of all this shit that is thrown at me all the time when i dont diservie it what i do diserve is my wish back (his wish was the ring for annabeth) the bitch dumped me like trash and you all now i diserve way more ''yelled percy.

the ground was shaking from my sons anger and his eyes were black completly with no white and he was glowing with power and rage it saddened me even more but i was also afraid but not of him but for him.

''I have given up everything immortallity to be a god and even an olypian for the people in my life an the girl i love and now they all have abondon me. i wont to leave this hell of a life i want a new home friends and family and if you CANT GIVE ME THE WISH I DISERVE THEN ME WISH IS TO DIE''screamed my son.

I was shocked and heart broken i mean here is my son that i love with all my heart just asked to leave my trident had fell to the floor but i didnt care there was tears falling from every god an goddess (including me) eyes. The king of gods sighed and slumed in his set ofuasly not wanting to do this then all of the sudden hera came up to my brother zeus an wispered something in his ear. He britened up a bit and looked around the room and said

'' maybe we could use this to our advantage tell my young hero what do you now of the egyptian gods''

_im not going to have zeus explan not because im lazy its because you all know it from the books and it would just be boring_

**percy pov**

okay it was like the greek gods all over again except new with egiptain gods an all that stuff zeus explained everything to be about the main gods and magicians( sweet ) also being a host (gross sound painful) and blah blahh blahhh

'' you see percy our trust and peace with the egyptians is fading and threating war we were going to sent some newer deimgods but since you want excape we will give this to you but we have some conditions ''( of cource they always have to have conditions but uh well)'' if we grant you this wish then you will come back if you are needed to help save the world it would only be an extream emergince and if you live you can go back to your new world if you except then you will live at the kanes mansion and train and fight with them straighten the trust and live a new life do you except hero of olypmuis and rome'' said zeus in a very drama mama way that he is.

''yes i accept'' i said in my mosy serious tone

'' thank you percy i before you leave all those who wish to give percy a gift do it now'' said zues and with out wating for any ones apruval he belowed percy jackson i give you the gift to fly ang summond lightning that all my childeren posest '' and with that he shot me with a lightning bolt (not the master bolt) i felt more power flow through me i bowed and said ''thank you my lord'' he smiled an sat back down .

Next came hestia my favorite goddess ''percy i will miss you dearly my boy so i will give you the power to summond control and create fire at your will urs it well'' she held out her hand an i began to glow i felt the same thing as i did with zeuses bolt ,power i held up my hand and a blue flame appeared in my hand so cool it would have made leo cry ''awsome thank you my lady'' she gave me a warm smile hugged me then went back to the came apollo and hermes

''perc our favorite little cuz im going to give you the best gift that nowbody will topes'' grinned apollo i laghted when they realized that i was taller and more muscular than both of then

''well maybe he should have said younger widdle qwusion'' said hermes while reaching up and ruffling my hair talking to me like a baby i just rolled my eyes they both started to laugh at my they cought there breath

applo said ''okay dude i give you the gift of all my singing playing insterments and driving skilles awsome right youll be able to sind rape betbox play any instement know to the universe an can drive like freaken- he was interupted by hera saying'' shut up you bufoon and give him the power already hes a big boy he knows what it means'' apollo turned red and me and the olymians snickered trying to hold down the laughter ''fine'' grumbled apollo followed by more snickers and with that he took out a yellow glowing arrow out i didnt have time to say a single thing before he shot it at me i glowed bright yellow and i could remember every word of ever song that i hade ever heard it was actullt pretty cool i juss ''thanks man''i said ''dont mention it bro chicks love a guy that can sing an good luck'' he said before going back to his throne i frowned after he said that i heard hermes chuckle and i turned aruond to face him

''alright perc i give you the gift that all my kids have the ability to lie prank and steel any and everything with out getting cought have fun cuz'' he pulled out his cell and acted like he was going to take a picture then said ''smile'' i didnt smile but the there was a huge flace and i suddenly knew how to pick a lock and how to hot wirer every car out there i grinned evily''sweet thanks'' no brob and hey he said as he got real close an wispered i saw how you stoll that cop car man you should have seen that fat asses face when it was gone im still laughing '' he said with a chuckle a i smiled at his stupidness then he walked away.

then i aphrodite looking at me and i new i was srewed before i could say any thing she shot me with a blast of pink. the first thing i realized was that i was taller and my clothes were skin tight and ripping i looked around the room and every goddess was staring at me with huge eyes and open mouthes. one of the gods must have senced my confusion when a huge mirror apeared in front of my my first thought was damn you aphrodite i was ripped and huge and even more handsom . like i knew i was good lookind before but now again ggrrr damn you aphrodite i was not looking for a new relation ship and they were not helping. i was about to cuse her out when

apollo said '' damn you aphrodite he was enough compition as it his how the hell am i going to get la-again he did not get to finish because hera interoupted an said '' apollo will you shut up for once in your life before i get artemis to kick your ass'' now i was laughfing my ass off because as a worning artemis shot an arrow in between his legs barly missing his umm you now then he screamed like a little girl and froze like a statue when arty said'' i would shut up if i were you brother or i will aim higher next time'' now i was really laughing i was on the floor holding my stomach as well as hermes and ares ''not funny'' apollo sqeacked like a little mouse making the rest of use laugh even harder.

when we all calmed down artemis gave me the gift of being able to shoot a bow just like her hunters

ares gave me the gift of having extream stengh an the ablility to make people have no contoll of there anger

hephaestus said i would soon find out(whatever that means)

an athena gave me the power of wisedom to think at least four times faster and smarter she also apoligised over and over again i felt sorry for her and reachered her that everything was okay then my father steped up

his eyes were red and sad i hugged him and told him that if he wanted to talk the i would not hesitate to anwer or call back when i could. he enhanced my water control even more and said that i was and always will be his favorite son no matter what i smiled an hugged him one last time then walked into the center of the thrown room'' are you ready percy '' asked zeus i nodded and said nothing he looked at his wife hera ang nodded ''farewell young hero i will miss you'' she said before laying her hand on my head ang closed her eyer wispering in anchent greek i took one last look at my family then every thing went black

**so you like sorry late i took some time on this and did some work i have a big big question DO YOU THINK I SHOULD LOWER THER AGES SO THAT THERE ALL IN HIGH SCHOOL PERCY AND THE KANES GROUP WHAT YOU THINK YES NO MAYBE please please anwer an people again im new ill get better at wrighting untill then be FUCKEN NICE OKAY goodbye i awate to what you have to say peace out**


End file.
